


Blood like Red Roses

by heyimflamel



Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [5]
Category: Original Work, SPK - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angry Adria Chernov, Angst, Battle, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Choking, Crying, Crying Adria Chernov, Dark, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt Adria Chernov, Hurt Felix Adístaktos, Hurt No Comfort, Ice Magic, Idiots in Love, Injured Felix Adístaktos, Insults, Love/Hate, Magic, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Past Violence, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Regret, Roses as Blood, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Felix Adístaktos, Stubborn Adria Chernov, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimflamel/pseuds/heyimflamel
Summary: Adria and Felix fight.She didn't expect those words to possibly the last ones she ever told him.
Relationships: Felix Adístaktos & Ace Solus, Felix Adístaktos/Adria Chernov, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534538





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my friend who roleplays as Adria :))

It was the fifth time this month that he had caught her. Her grey face stained with tears, curled into the corner of her bedroom. Her lipstick was smudged from where she had covered her face. Felix walked into the room, frowning as he saw her in the corner again. They had a reputation to keep up, but he kept taking it too far, his words digging too deep. Adria had finally had enough. He closed the door and started walking towards her, slowly as if he would fall through the floor if he went to fast.

"Adri-" He was quickly cut off when she started crying loudly again, he felt a ping of pain inside of his chest. Felix placed his hand on her shoulder and then he sighed and picked her up.

As soon as he landed on her bed, with her on his lap, she spoke.

"We know each other's limits, but you still go too far" Her voice cracked at certain points because her voice was strained from crying. "Do you get some sick enjoyment in seeing me like this? A pathetic mess, crying in the corner of her room" Adria glanced up to him and she managed to frown even more.

"Adria, you know I don't mean it" Felix held her hand. He tried to link his ring finger with her, but she pulled away.

"No, you're not having the privilege of this anymore...." Adria pulled herself out of his grasp, he wanted to grab her and hold her tight, but he knew he would make it worse.

"Adria, I love you, I prom-"

"Shut up!" Felix was once again cut off by Adria, this time he was in shock. The scowl on her face reminded him of when he first met her. Felix stood up off of the bed and Adria pointed at the door.

"I love you too, but I have my limits! I want you out of my room and out of my house! You've gone too far this time, Felix" No regret spotted on her face as she said this, no sadness now, just anger...pure anger.

Felix opened the door and walked out of her room, he then walked down the stairs with Adria behind him, most likely to lock the door. He opened the front door and walked out, looking behind him, he saw that Adria's hand was on the door handle.

"I'm sorry...." Felix tried to apologize, but it just didn't work.

"Don't come back again" It was a short and harsh sentence said by Adria as she slammed the door on him, locking him outside in the cold. Felix looked at his surroundings, the ground was covered in dead leaves....brown, red and orange. He also saw a puddle on the floor, and a water droplet fell from the sky. But...it wasn't raining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me :))

Felix and Adria still weren't talking. Adria, stubborn as she was, held her ground. She was still pissed off, and Felix had foregone showing any and all emotion. His face was always blank, eyes always cold--so, so cold.

The two of them were pulled in with the rest of the group for a mission. Why wouldn't they? It was expected at this point, with Steve stressing over the missions he has to sort and the Nox king and queen demanding they be done. The one they were on was a fairly simple mission for Felix. Then again, he wasn't allowed to go on any missions ranking higher than a level five. So. He _had_ to go with the others for this one. Blossom was not coming with them for this one. They deemed her too weak to be of help, and Richard has never been one to follow someone else's orders when he had people to fight and challenge. Aaron had gone back to Frigus to help with the repairs, of course. Samuel stayed with Ace, and the two of them got banded together with Felix and Adria.

Adria was not happy about this.

Even if her heart soared at seeing Felix's face again after so many weeks, and cracked just a little when he was so out-of-reach. So distant. So freezing freezingfreezingcold.

\--={&}=--

The mission turned sideways _real fast._ 'Course it did, why wouldn't it? It always did with them. Seriously. It's like their group is a magnet for bad luck and bad decisions and bad everything else. They were fighting for their lives once again (but then, what's new?) and it was against a powerful crazy wizard. A little different than the horde of rogue centaurs they fought last time, and the now-dubbed 'Golden Gate Battle' they wound up in before that.

Adria was mainly a support to the other three. She gave them mana potions and healing potions when they asked, or when she thought they'd need to tap out. Well, to Samuel and Ace, anyway. Because, well, despite fighting alongside Felix many times before...

_...she's never seen him like this._

He was almost a blur on the battlefield, dodging spikes and landslides, projectiles set ablaze by magic and even sharp blades of condensed air. It was as if he could see them coming before the opponent could even mutter the first word of the spell. Whenever he got close enough, which he did more than the other two draconics, he would land hit after hit on the wizard. He'd slice and slash at his flesh, blood spilling from the wounds like liquid roses. Felix had gained but a scratch or two. Samuel tried, oh he did, but his magic was nothing in comparison to the two masters battling before them. Samuel would try to get close, use his strength to his advantage, but he simply could not see the strikes before they were even thought of.

Ace had tapped out a while ago, too drained and hurt to continue. His side was slashed by one of the crazy wizard's ice spikes. It required stitches, and thankfully, Efor had been more than capable of patching up the young draconic. Samuel looked ready to stop fighting too, his breathing laboured and heavy as he held his arm. On the other side of things, Felix was still going.

He continued to fight and shoot out magic spells, but even he was getting tired. So was the other wizard. It looked like Felix was going to win, it looked like the mission would be over soon, but then, it's always bad luck with them, isn't it?

Adria was distracted. She stood protectively in front of Efor, Ace, and now Samuel who had joined them to rest. She was the perfect target, so to speak; splitting her attention between the three companions she was protecting, taking quick glances at Felix, and watching the wizard for his next move. It could be unpredictable, she thought logically, and the royals would surely have her head if one of their most prized wizards (a weapon, she'd tell him. You're just a silly little boy controlled by the masses to become a weapon. He smiled and nodded, and said that he knew what he was signing up for when he became a wizard) was killed on a level six turned level nine mission like this.

Adria had only looked back at the three of them for just a second, maybe less, but when she looked back she saw a spike of ice sailing towards her. She froze up, her mind screaming at her to move but her body simply would not comply. She faintly heard someone scream her name... And then she was pushed aside. She fell to the ground, her arm scraping the floor. She looked up, and she stared.

Felix was standing where she was, arms outstretched still. He had pushed her aside, of course, it was _his voice_ that screamed her name. She'd heard it before, of course, it'd be him! Adria looked at him. His eyes were wide, but there was noticeable relief in them. Then, she looked down and saw the spike of ice. It impaled him, shooting straight through his abdomen and going through to the ground. It pinned him there, standing like a mannequin. She looked at the spike, seeing his blood smeared across the jagged length, staining it red red redredred.

She screamed when he gurgled out blood, staring in horror as it dribbled down his chin from his mouth.

_"We know each other's limits, but you still go too far!"_

_"You're not having the privilege of this anymore...."_

_"I want you out of my room and out of my house!"_

_**"Don't come back!"** _

She sobbed and screamed as she looked at him. She saw his lips move, muttering out something between choking out blood, and the crazy wizard they were fighting had screamed. She heard nothing, only saw Felix's eyes droop a little, saw the relief and shock and feeling of coldcoldcold **freezingcold** in them. She saw his arms lower a little, shaking, before falling limp at his sides. He choked something out, but she couldn't hear him. Samuel or Ace or someone had captured and killed the wizard, finally ending the battle.

Adria could barely hold in the hurricane inside her when the ice spike receded, leaving Felix's body with a horrifying squelch. He fell forward, no strength left in him, only for Ace to catch him. The young draconic, too, had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the older, dark wizard. She screamed bloody murder, yelling for Samuel and Efor to just let her go and to heal him, to stop wasting time on her and to just _do something._

They went to a Goddess Alicia shrine, the followers gasping and screaming as they saw Felix. They took him away and allowed no one to enter for fourteen days and fourteen nights.

Adria couldn't get the sight of Felix's body, impaled by the same coldcoldcold in his eyes, blood-streaked and falling like rose petals down to the ground from his chin.


End file.
